Michaelo and Evette's Love Story
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift and its about Eve and Michael's Love story! READ AND REVIEW! OH PLAY THE SONG WHEN READING THIS STORY.


**Inspired by Taylor Swift.**

**Michael and Eve's Love story.**

**Eve**

Taylor

**Oh I suggest you play the song while reading this.**

**(Music starts)**

We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

**(Eve gets up from her bed and goes out to her balcony then closes her eyes and remembers when she saw her Michael)**

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello,"

Little did I know...

**(Eve and Michael meet and greet)**

**Eve=hello. Im Evette**

**Michael=Michaelo **

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

**(Scene where Michael is throwing pebbles at Eve's window but is caught by her dad, she sees and runs down crying on the staircase)**

**Eve= Don't go! Please!*crying***

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

**Eve=Michaelo take me somewhere we can be alone! I will be waiting; all that's left to do is run and you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story baby just say yes!*hugging Michaelo***

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

**Eve=*walking to the garden and finds Michaelo**they sit on a bench and she is in his arms***

**Michaelo=*stroking her hair as he closes his eyes and lays his head on hers***

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

**(Eventually Michael and Eve were caught and then her dad told him to leave but Eve wouldn't let Michael go)**

**Eve*hugs onto his neck* Please don't go Michaelo I love you too much your are everything to me!**

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

**Eve=Lets flee….take me somewhere we can be alone….I will wait and we could run you'll be my prince and I will be your princess and we can make this love story baby just say yes!**

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

**Eve=save me Michaelo they are trying to tell me how to feel but I know our love is real.*she looks at him and sees he has a scared face* don't be afraid my love we'll make it out of this mess just say yes…**

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said..

**(Michaelo was taking his time deciding so Eve would start 2****nd**** guessing their relationship)**

**Eve=*sees Michael*cant help but to give him a smile***

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..

**Eve=*tells him her feelings but he stops her***

**Michael=*kneels down on one knee and pulls out a ring***

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

**Michael= Marry Me Evette, your never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know*shrugs* I talked to your dad- pick out a white dress this our love story baby just say yes….**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

**(flashback ends)**

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

**(Eve smiles and opens her eyes as she still remembers)**

**Eve=*walks back into the house and in her room then lays in her bed, with sleeping Michael at her side* smiles and snuggles in his chest as she falls into a dream of her husband Michaelo***

**Michael=*holds her waist and covers up more then gets close as he can to her**smiles as he dreams of his wife Evette***

**(The music fade and the screen blackens…..)**

**Okay I hope its good. Did my best on it so PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OH TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO DO MORE STORIES LIKE THAT. =) I own nothing but the story I created.**

**Hope you loved!**


End file.
